Love is Goode
by girlnumber7
Summary: What happens if Percy goes to Goode for his junior year? What happens if Annabeth transfer to Goode without Percy knowing? What happens if his friends from camp joins too? What happens if his best friend Dane in Goode has a crush on him and will stop at nothing to break Percy and Annabeth up? Disaster that's for sure. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Dane's P.O.V**

In other stories it starts at 7:00 in the morning, but my story started when I walked through the doors of Goode High. It was loud like it always is. Everybody was crowding the hallway, but in the end I manage to find my locker. I walked towards my locker and saw that all of my friends were at my locker talking. This is where we usually meet up before classes.

"Hey!" I told them as I reached my locker. A chorus of "Hey's" and "Hi's" could be heard. "So, what are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"We are talking about Percy's "girlfriend"," Jacob said while doing air quotes when he said girlfriend. Jacob is a close friend of mine.

He has short blonde hair and warm brown doe like eyes. He has his arm around Amber, his girlfriend. She has straight brown hair and light sparkling blue eyes.

"I told you, she's real!" Percy proclaimed. Percy has black messy hair that looks like it haven't been combed in ages and bright amazing sea green eyes. Okay, maybe I have a tiny crush on him. Oh, who am I kidding I have a huge crush on him. Percy is pretty popular because he is on the swim team, captain to be exact. So are Jacob and Riley.

Anyway a lot of girls have asked him out already but, he always turned them down with the whole "I have a girlfriend" excuse. I know his just using that excuse because he has a crush on me too. You might ask how I know he has a crush on me, well it's because of the way he smiles at me and looks at me like I'm the only girl in the world.

"Oh just stop that already. Everybody knows that you're just using that excuse just to get away from Bailey," Riley replied. Bailey is the school slut. She flirts with all the boys in the school. She has a new target every week. Right now her target is Percy. She just won't give up on him. "Speaking of Bailey here she comes now." Jeff said. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, while Riley has brown hair and green eyes, they're fraternal twins.

I whipped my head back and saw that Bailey was in fact walking towards us, or more like towards Percy. Her heels makes a clanking sounds every time she walks, her shirt was showing a lot of cleavage, her short skirt wasn't even covering her butt, and her face was caked with makeup. Her troops, Hailey, Tiana and Britney were following her like lost puppies.

They made their ways towards the boys, ignoring us completely like we aren't even there. "So boys, do you guys have any plans after school?" Bailey asked them.

I was about to say something, but Percy beats me to it. "I told you Bailey, I have a girlfriend." Percy said. Here he goes again with his excuse.

"Oh Percy, she doesn't need to know." Bailey replied back. The nerve of that girl, doesn't she know that Percy doesn't like her, he like me.

"What don't I need to know?" A girl asked.

I whipped my head to the side and saw a blonde girl standing there. I have to say she was gorgeous. She was wearing a grey t-shirt with an owl on the front, denim shorts, owl earrings, a worn out black converse and the same necklace Percy always wears, but she had more clay beads than him. She had startling grey eyes that seems to analyze your every move and blonde princess curls cascade down her shoulders.

"Wise girl!" Percy yelled, breaking me out of my thoughts. Wait, Wise girl, what kind of nickname is that, plus to a blonde girl? He should give that nickname to me, like I'm smarter than her.

Percy came running towards her, hugged her tightly, lift her of the ground and spinned her around. That should be me not that dumb blonde! "Hey, Seaweed brain." She said with a smile when he put her down. Seaweed brain? Seriously? That nickname is so stupid! Like, I know he loves the water, but really Seaweed brain?

"What are you doing here? Percy asked.

"What, you don't want me here?" She asked back. Well _I_ don't want her here.

"What? No I mean I was just wondering why you're here," Percy replied.

"I'll tell you later. But care to introduce me to your friends?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah sorry I forgot,"

He walked over to us with his arm around the blonde. That should be me not her! I'm way better than her and plus I knew him longer. "This is Jacob and his girlfriend Amber. His on the swim team with me; I'm captain by the way." He said while pointing at Jacob and Amber.

"Really, Percy swimming?" she asked. What was wrong with him doing swimming? He shrugged.

"Those two are Jeff and Riley. Riley is also on the swim team. Don't let looks fool you. They are funeral twins." Percy introduces them

I was about to correct him but the blonde beat me to it. "Seaweed brain its fraternal twins not funeral twins. That's what Nico would say." She corrected. They both started laughing hysterically. When we asked them what was so funny, they just said it was an inside joke.

"Anyway, this is Dane." He said pointing at me. We all replied with Hey's and Hi's.

"This is my so real girlfriend, Annabeth Chase." He introduces her. Wait did he just said girlfriend? I might have heard him wrong, yeah that's it. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something but a cough came from behind Percy interrupting her completely.

"Excuse me, but Anniebelle can you keep your hands away from my boyfriend?" Bailey asked in her high pitch voice. "Percy can you tell this dumb blonde to keep her hands away from you?" She asked "sweetly".

"I'm sorry but last time I check he was my boyfriend, plus he wouldn't date a slut like you." Annabeth told her. She walked up to Bailey, her gray eyes shining with anger. "Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb. I bet you, your GPA now was mine when I was in kindergarten," She told Bailey with anger in her voice, "Plus it's Annabeth," With that she walked back to where Percy was. Bailey just stomped off with her "friends".

"Wait, Annabeth is your girlfriend?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Percy said simply.

"So she is real?" Jeff asked.

"Wait they didn't believe I was real?" Annabeth asked no one in particular.

"Well yeah. The way he describe you, you sound like a half goddess or something," John answered.

Percy and Annabeth started laughing again. We asked them why they were laughing, they said it was another inside joke. After they calmed down, Percy started talking. "We didn't give you a proper welcome, so welcome to Goode." After the introduction, I asked Annabeth what she had first. She took out her schedule sheet and gave it to me.

**Annabeth Chase**

**8:45-9:00= Homeroom, Ms. Glar 9:00-10:00= English, Mr. Blofis 10:00-11:00= Greek, Mr. Brunner 11:00-12:00= Elective Lunch 1:00-2:00= Math, Mrs. Melk 2:00-3:00= Gym, Coach Hedge Dismissal**

I read her schedule out loud. "Hey, we have the same classes together, except for elective." Percy told her. This is so unfair; I don't have that many classes with Percy.

**Riley's P.O.V**

Who knew Annabeth was actually real? Cause I didn't. "Wait, you have homeroom with Ms. Glar too? I asked Annabeth. She just nodded her head. "That's cool because we all have her."

I felt so bad for Dane. Everybody in our group new that she has a thing for Percy. Percy being oblivious to mostly everything doesn't know.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see my best friend standing in front of me. "Your late, Hillery. Again," I told her.

"Well I'm sorry my step-sister keeps on bugging me," she said.

"Excuses, excuses," I told her, she just rolled her eyes.

"Enough about me. Who's the new girl?" She asked. I told her everything that she missed. In the end she made an "o" shape with her mouth.

"How did Dane take the news?" She asked.

"I don't know, she been quite since she heard about the news," I replied.

"Anyway let's introduce you to Annabeth," I told her. She simply nodded her head. I walked back to our group. "Hey, Annabeth I want you to meet someone. She came a little late," I told Annabeth.

Hillery walked up to her and said, "Hey my name is Hillery and you must be Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend." She extended her hand and Annabeth shook it. Wow she's actually being nice about it.

"Nice to meet you Hillery," Annabeth replied.

"Oh just call me hill," She said. Annabeth simply nodded her head.

**Dane's P.O.V**

"Hey we need to go to homeroom," I reminded them. They all nodded their heads. As I was walking to homeroom with them, I decided that I will break "Percabeth" up and make Percy realize that I'm the one for him not her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Percy Jackson.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

It's so nice to have Percy beside me again. I haven't seen him for like 3 months because he was here and I was up in Olympus helping rebuild the destruction the Giant War cost. Even if we IM everyday it doesn't beat it when your actually together.

Here we are holding hands while walking to homeroom. I got a feeling that one of Percy's friends has a crush on him, like Dane, the way she looks at me when I said I was Percy's girlfriend. I just hope she isn't trying to break us up.

"You okay, Wise girl?" Percy asked looking down at me with concerned eyes. I hate to admit that Percy's taller than me now.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," I answered him.

"Of course you are, being the daughter of Athena," he replied with his troublemaker smile. That smile always makes me want to melt. _Whoa, slow down Annabeth, you sound like an Aphrodite girl._ He always makes me feel like this.

I just elbowed him in the gut. He groans by the impact. I just rolled my eyes knowing that he isn't actually hurt. We kept walking like this in comfortable silence.

**(Time skip Homeroom)**

When we entered homeroom I saw the teacher sitting in her desk. She looked like Professor Umbrige from Harry Potter. I walked towards her letting go of Percy's hand which made him whimper but followed me anyway. She noticed us walking towards her and stood up from her chair and walked towards us.

"You must be Annabeth; I'm Ms. Glar your homeroom teacher. Please take your seat and I'll introduce you to the class later," She said with a coldly. She acted like Umbrige herself.

Percy and I walked up and took our seat. Dane was on the left of Percy and I was on his right, while Amber was seating next to me and Jacob sat next to her. Riley was in front of us talking with Hillery who was beside him and Jeff sat next to Riley.

"So we have a new student joining us today." Ms. Glar said to get everybody's attention. I stood up and said, "Hey Everybody, My name is Annabeth Chase, and I use to live in San Francisco," and sat back down.

All the girls looked at me with hatred and jealousy, while the guys looked at me like some kind of toy, while except for Riley, Jeff and Jacob. I ignored the looks and focused on what Ms. Glar was saying.

**(Time skip after homeroom)**

When the bell rang we immediately ran out of the classroom. When we reach the hallway, boys started flirting with me. Percy saw what was happening and put his arm around me telling the other guys that I was taken.

We all split to our different classes, since I have every class with Percy except elective we walked together.

"You know I can handle it myself," I told Percy when we were far enough.

"I know, but what kind of a boyfriend am I if I just let the guys flirt with you even if you could break their arms with a single move," he replied back.

I just smiled at him and walked to English.

When we reach the classroom I saw Paul at his desk. I walked towards him with Percy in tow. He immediately saw us walking towards him and stood up and started walking towards us. When he reaches us he immediately embraces me into a hug.

"Annabeth, it's good to see you again," he said.

"It's great to see you again too, Paul," I replied back.

After talking to Paul we took our seat, and Paul introduces me to the class, after that class started. I wrote down all of the notes he was writing while Percy was playing with my hair.

The bell finally rang and I packed my stuff and so did Percy. We said bye to Paul and walked out of the classroom.

"Wise girl, where are you staying?" he ask me.

"At your house," I replied. I looked at him and he was shocked.

"Then how came I didn't see your stuff there?" he asked.

"Cause my stuff hasn't arrived yet," I explained to him.

He just nodded his head.

After a while he asked, "Wait, why are you here again?"

"Chiron ask me to looked for other demigods and take them to camp," I answered.

"Okay,"

We meet up with Dane, Jacob, Riley, Jeff, Hillery, and Amber. We reached Greek and walked in. I walked over to Mr. Smith **(I changed it to Smith instead of Brunner)** and told him that I'm new to the school.

After talking to him we took our seat.

"Okay class, we are going to partner up in groups of 8 and you are going to do one goddess and one god, and you are going to write an essay about them," the teacher explained on what we were doing. I looked at Percy and smiled at him knowing this is going to be easy.

**Dane's P.O.V**

Why does she have to enter my life now? Like seriously she can't just take Percy away from me, like I knew him longer. I bet she met him like last summer or something.

I just have to break them up, and then I'll have Percy all to myself. Yeah that's it, just break them up prove to Percy that I'm the one for him not her.

Since I have Greek with all of them we decided to partner up. I saw Annabeth looking at Percy and smiling at him, and he smiled back. That should be me not her, like what does she have that I don't?

"What goddess and god are we doing it on?" Riley asked breaking me from my thought.

Annabeth and Percy answered immediately, "Athena and Poseidon." I knew it that Percy was going to pick Poseidon since he loves the water so much and Poseidon was the god of the sea.

"Yeah we can do it on them. But where are we doing the project? Hillery asked.

"We could do it in my house," Percy replied. We all agreed that we were doing it in Percy's house.

After Greek we had Elective. For Elective I pick marine biology since I knew that Percy was going to pick that. Elective is the only class I have with Percy, so I'm pretty excited.

We all separated to go to our class. I walked with Percy to marine biology. I'm pretty excited to spend my alone time with Percy, cause I finally have him all to myself.

We entered marine biology and toke our seat. Class started and Percy listened to the teacher while I stared at him admiring his looks. The way his eyes showed interest, and the way smiles slightly like he knew something that I didn't. I'm positive that he likes me back, like what's not to like, I have straight brown hair and warm green eyes, a warm smile and I'm smart. Not a lot of people are smart nowadays.

I stared at him the whole class and then the bell rang ending my alone time with Percy.

**Hillery's P.O.V**

The bell rang signifying the end of class. Finally lunch, I'm so hungry already. I took Riley's hand since we have the same Elective which was art and drag him to the lunch room.

When we entered the lunch room I didn't noticed that I was still holding Riley's hand an till I heard Jeff said, "Hey love birds."

I immediately let go of Riley's hand. "I'm sorry," I told him. He said that it was fine since I do it every day.

I went and lined up to get food with Riley behind me. I saw Percy and Annabeth walked in the lunch room holding hands, with Dane right behind them. I hope she isn't planning on breaking them up like I know that Dane has a huge crush on Percy, but I hope she just isn't planning too.

After getting out food Riley and I sat down to our normal table waiting for the others. Annabeth and Percy finally sat down across from us while Dane sat next to Annabeth. This is going to be a long lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all the people you reviewed, followed, and fav. Thank you to my first reviewer, IAmADivergentDemiGod, you are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Percy Jackson. How sad.**

**Percy's P.O.V**

Finally lunch the only period that I'm good at. I walked in to the lunch room holding Annabeth's hand. Gods I miss this. I drag her to the food section and lined up.

After getting our food, we walked to our table. I noticed that Hillery and Riley were already seating there. Of course, they're already there, since they're usually early when it comes to lunch.

I sat down with Annabeth while Dane sat on the other side of Annabeth. Jacob, Amber and Jeff finally showed up.

**Dane's P.O.V**

Finally time to interrogate Annabeth about Percy. "So, Annabeth how long have you known Percy?" I asked her.

"I met him when I was 12, so about 5 years," she replied back. What! She knows Percy longer than I have. Maybe he doesn't care about that.

"So you guys go all the way back?" I asked her. She just nodded her head in response. "How long have you guys dated?" I asked her again. I won't stop until I have all my information to break them up.

"A year and a half," she replied back. So, they haven't been dating for a long time, which means they don't have a stable relationship yet. That makes my job so much easier.

I nodded my head, showing her that I understand.

After a few minutes of chatting the clanking of heel could be heard. Please don't let it be the sluts. I turned my head and saw that it was them. Wow, luck isn't on my side today. Bailey walked up to Percy, while her troops walked to the other boys. She sat on his lap while Percy tried pushing her away.

"Oh, Percy I missed you. I don't have that many classes with you," she said while pouting, attempting to look cute, but in reality she looked like a car ran over her face.

Annabeth stood up from her spot and walked to the other side of Percy. She grabbed Bailey by the arm and pulled her off of him. She landed on her butt. She frantically stood up and fixed her hair, while her troops tried to fix her clothes. Key word tried. After 'fixing' herself she walked up to Annabeth and said, "You don't want to mess with me."

Annabeth looked at her straight in the eye showing no fear and said, "_You_ don't want to mess with me."

Bailey just march of with her 'friends'. "That was awesome." Hillery said breaking the silence. The others agree with her.

The bell finally rang. I stood up and went to throw away my trash. I waited for them by the doors. After a few minutes we were headed to math since we all have math and gym together.

**Anonymous P.O.V**

"Well you hurry up!" I yelled at him, making him rush to get his stuff.

"It's not my fault Buford needs to be clean!" He shouted back.

"It's a table for Zeus' sake! When you're done meet us on my pine!" I yelled back. I just heard a murmur for response.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a filler chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was so busy with school and I was sick. But enough about me ranting, let's move on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I just don't own them except for the plot and oc.**

**Riley's P.O.V**

What Annabeth just did was freaking awesome! I mean no one really stood up to Bailey before or put her in place, but what she did was just awesome.

I was talking to Hillery about the assignment that was due today for math (the one that I didn't do). It's not like I just don't do the homework all the time but I really do have a reason for not doing it… SWIMMING PRACTICE.

"Seriously, Riley, you really need to put your academics first, rather than your precious swimming practice." Hillery told me, more like lecture me.

"Stop lecturing me, Hillery. I don't need another mom. Beside your supposed to be my best friend, not lecture me about homework." I whined.

She just rolled her eyes and kept walking. It's weird how Hillery and I get along, I mean that we are the polar opposite, she likes school, and I don't, she loves to read, and I don't. See what I'm talking about?

By the time I was done talking to my self we have reach the math classroom. I didn't know I was talking to myself for that long. Anyway we walked in.

Right when we walked in, whispers could be heard. I didn't really know what they were talking about, but I heard a couple 'She the one that stood up to Bailey' and 'She's Percy's real girlfriend'. Oh, so they must be talking about Annabeth.

When I glance at Annabeth to see the look on her face, I was surprise that I didn't see any worry or concern; instead I saw a gleaming smile. She seems to be not affected by the whispering.

We took our seats, whispers pave our way. The teacher quieted the class to start her lessons.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

After math we have gym. As we made our way to gym, Dane kept on glancing at us, by us I mean Percy and me. I may not be a child of Aphrodite but I know that Dane a crush on Percy. Sure I dealt with half of the Aphrodite girls swooning over him, but this was different. She has known Percy for about 2 years already, plus I don't know what happens to him when his at school for those 2 years. A lot might have happen in those 2 years that I don't know about.

But I'm not having any concerns because I know that Percy would never cheat on me, after all his fatal flaw was loyalty. He will do anything to save his friends and the ones he loved even if it means to sacrifice the world or his life.

"Hey, you okay?" Percy asked with concern written in his eyes. I squeeze his hand to resurrect him.

"I'm fine just thinking about something," I replied back.

"Of course you're thinking about something, when are you not?" He replied with a smirk forming on his face. I smacked him on the arm and he laughs.

I look ahead and saw that we were getting closer to the gym. When we reach the gym we separated to the two change rooms. I let go of Percy's hand and walked to the girls change room with the other girls.

After changing, we headed to the gym. When I open the doors, you wouldn't believe what I saw.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I promise to upload more and longer chapters**

**Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those you guess it was Thalia, you guys were right.**

**Disclaimer:…. I can never have them**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's P.O.V<strong>

Gods of Olympus! Leo just had to clean that table. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be late. But I was wrong. On the way to Goode high the Stolls just had to make the camp van explode, a harmless explosion though. It was smoking inside and we couldn't breathe, so we had to walk to Goode high. You might be thinking, hey walking can be fun when you're with your friends…. Wrong. For a couple of demigods walking around and half of them are children of The Big Three, it wasn't so much fun as you might think.

So as expected we got attack by monsters on the way to Goode. We probably missed lunch already. I just hope I get there on time so I can see Annabeth's reaction.

**(Time skip)**

We finally reach Goode high. We walked inside and walked towards the office. When we came in, the lady behind the desk had Brown curly hair pass her shoulder, bright green eyes, and a gleaming smile. I might even suspect that she was a daughter of Demeter, because she has some of Katie's traits.

"How may I help you guys?" Ms. Delly asked. Well that was what it said on her name tag on the desk.

"We're knew students here," I replied back.

"Names?" she asked again, looking up at us.

"Thalia Grace (I grimace when I said my last name), Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Katie Gardener, Travis and Connor Stolls, Clarisse La Rue, Christopher Rodrigues, and Nico Di Angelo."

She typed our names in and printed a copy of our schedules. After printing them she handed them to us. We said a brief thank you, and walked out of the office. We exchange schedules and saw that we have almost all the classes together except for Elective (It actually toke us a long time just reading our schedules because of our ADHD). We figured that we had gym next and when went there early and changed.

After changing we were headed towards the gym. When we got in, we were the only ones there. I was kind of expecting it because we came here early. When we looked to the left we saw the gym coach. He had a baseball hat, a whistle around his neck, he was very short, he had curly hair that was covered by the baseball cap, and a baseball bat on his shoulder. We recognize him immediately.

"Coach Hedge, What are you doing here?" Leo yelled. Coach Hedge turned around so he was facing us. When he saw us his face kind of relaxed.

"Ah, Cupcakes, you're finally here," he said with relief shown in his eyes.

"Why are you here, Coach Hedge?" Piper asked.

"I'll tell you later Cupcakes. For right now you guys have to wait for the other students."

**Dane's P.O.V**

When we entered the gym, Annabeth's face suddenly turn into a look of surprise. _Why would she be surprise?_ I was just going to ask her, but then she ran across the gym hugging a short black haired girl, while yelling 'Thalia!'. I looked over to Percy, who just entered the gym; he had the same expression that Annabeth had. Just liked Annabeth he bolted towards the group of teenagers that surrounded Annabeth while yelling 'PineconeFace'. Okay that was pretty funny.

We walked over to the large group and saw that they were all hugging and talking. I tap Percy on the shoulder, and he turned around looking at me, with confuse eyes. _God, anybody can melt when he looks you like that. _"What's up?" He asked.

"Care to introduce us?" I asked, gesturing to all of us. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. _He always looked cute when he does that_.

"Sorry about that," he apologize. I wave him off to tell him that it was fine. He gesture for us to come with him. So we followed him to the group of random teenagers.

"Guys I would like you too meet, Dane, Jeff and Riley their twins," When he said that, the twins in his group high fived them, "Hillery, Jacob and his girlfriend, Amber." They all waved at us.

He turned to us and introduces the random group of teenagers that was standing in front of us. So I learned that the short black haired girl was Thalia, even though Annabeth already yelled it across the room, the tall blonde dude with sparkling blue eyes with a cut right above his right upper lip was Jason and surprisingly the younger brother of Thalia. The girl in around his arm was Piper, but I couldn't pinpoint what colors her eyes were, but she had chopped brown hair that went pass her shoulder. The boy beside Piper, with curly black hair, elfish futures, that was tinkering with a piece of metal in his hands, was named Leo. A guy that was beside Jason, that was sickly pale with black hair and black eyes, that looked emo was named Nico. The twins in the back that has brown hair, blue eyes, and a smile that made you want to check your pockets, was named Travis and Connor. The girl beside them with brown straight hair that has the same color of dirt, green eyes that has the same color of a leaf was named Katie. A girl with a lot of muscle, with brown hair and brown eyes was named Clarisse. The guy that has his arm around Clarisse, with brown hair and brown eyes and has a lot of muscle was named Chris.

I also learned that they all go to the same mysterious camp that Percy always disappears too at summer. They all had the same necklace that Percy and Annabeth has, except for the Thalia, she has a circlet silver thing around her head, which did not match her clothing at all.

This is going to be a long year.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a long chapter for you guys. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.<strong>

**Until next time.**


End file.
